A Goddesses Tale
by Mythology Lover 831
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan, isn't who she says to be. When a few siblings come to tell her that her five years as a mortal are up, she happily comes back. What happens when another war, the over baring Cullen's, and the Pack aern't the only problems?Being re-don
1. Chp 1 Preface

**A Goddesses Tale**

_By: Mythology Lover 831_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Both the twilight Saga, and the Percy Jackson and Olympian Series are not mine, and will never be mine, unfortunately. I do however own this certain story, and a few of the OC's and Names that I will be giving the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 1<strong>

Preface

In the North-West part of the United States of America, the state of Washington lies. This state is just like any other state, it has criminals, cops, prisons, towns, cities, houses, schools, businesses, offices, jobs, basically anything that the typical USA state would have. This state has a secret though, that only a select few know of.

In the seemingly quite town of Forks, Washington, no one would expect that anything supernatural or something not entirely normal would live in this overly-rainy town. Of course not everything is always at it seems, even though we want to believe it is.

In fact, animal-blood drinking vampires and two overly-muscular shape shifting werewolf packs aren't the only things that are something out of myths in this small town. No one would ever hope to expect that this boringly average, police chief's "daughter" was really an Ancient Greek/Roman goddess…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Okay, this is the updated verison of Chp. 1 the Preface. I know that nothing has changed really, but in the next few chapters you will see a huge difference. Also be on the look out for my newest Jasper/Bella story which is going to have all of the Greek gods, along with Ariella, in it. :)_


	2. Chp 2 Voices and Thoughts

**A Goddesses Tale**

_By: Mythology Lover 831_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Both the twilight Saga, and the Percy Jackson and Olympian Series are not mine, and will never be mine, unfortunately. I do however own this certain story, and a few of the OC's and Names that I will be giving the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 2<strong>

Voices and Thoughts

Now the Cullen Clan, or as they themselves like to be called, "a family of sorts", are all vampires. They're not the kind of vampires that we here about in old stories, and scary camp fire tales, they are "people". These "people" are super-fast, super strong, and they even _SPARKLE_ in the sunlight instead of burning up. Some of the vampires even have powers. Yes, _powers_, no not flying through the air and heat vision. **_(A/N: Though I imagine that some have the ability to)_** Powers as in mind reading, future seeing, and emotion sensing, even things called shields are among some of the things that they can do, but that will be explained later on.

This so called "family of sorts" consists of seven very distinct people. The father and mother (Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt Cullen), the three "adopted" sons( Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Jasper Whitlock/Hale Cullen, and Emmett McCarthy Cullen), and their two "adopted" daughters (Rosalie Lillian Hale/McCarthy Cullen and Mary Alice Brandon/Whitlock/Hale Cullen). You see no matter how weird this may seem, they are almost all 'Together'. Yes 'together' as in they are all in a relationship with each other. Rosalie's with Emmett, Jasper's with Alice, and of course, Carlisle's with Esme. That now only leaves the bronze haired young man, Edward. "Who is he with?" You ask, well he's with a seemingly plain, clumsy, human, ordinary girl named Isabella Marie Swan, the Chief of Police's daughter.

Isabella, or Bella as she prefers to be called, is an _'eighteen year old'_ girl from the small town of Forks whose mother, Renee, took to Phoenix, Arizona when she was just a few months old, supposedly.

**_Today in fact, is the day of her 18th birthday_**.

Isabella's P.O.V

_'Hhhmmm… Where is that boyfriend of mine, Edward? I know that he's supposedly "indestructible", but he's never been this late before... Oh Gods, I hope he's not getting me anything for my birthday…_' I thought as I waited at the kitchen table for my vampire boyfriend to come pick me up for school. 'Today is also the day that I-' I started to think before I heard a knock at the old oak front door.

Silently, I walked over to the door and swung it open. I gasped once I saw who was on the front porch. "Edward? Alice? Jasper? Emmett! Even Rosalie is here! What are you all doing on my front porch?" I asked as I saw all of the "teenaged" Cullens standing in front of me.

"What? We can't come see little Belsy-Boo on her big day?" The self-prclaimed jokster of the family, Emmett asked, smiling like an idiot. _'He may be huge in size, but he's really just a big, soft, misunderstood teddy-bear stuck in a tough guys body,_' I thought as I blushed and smiled. "See Eddy-kins! She is happy to see all of us! In yo face!" He yelled doing a gangster pose at the end, while Edward silently growled, pulling me into a hug, effectively blocking me from view.

"C'mon Bella!" The evil fashion-pixie known as Alice said as she, thankfully, pulled me from Edward's bone-crushing embrace, and started leading me towards the silver colored Volvo. 'She's even worse than Aph-' again I wasn't able to finish my thoughts thanks to said evil pixie squealing very loudly... in my ear, "I can't believe that you are turning 18! Oh My God! You have to come over tonight! I'm already planning the party! *squeal* I just know you'll LOVE it! Oooohhh! I could have Eme bake a cake, and all of your favorite dishes! Oh and then I could..." She droned on and on as she buckled me into the passenger's side seat, while at the same time jumping into the backseat with Jasper. I groaned. _'My birthday just had to be now didn't it? They probably don't even remember..._' I thought while looking out of the car's tinted windows to see Emmett and Rosalie in the red M3 convertible, pulling out at lightning fast speeds, and zooming towards the school.

"What are you worried about Love?" Edward asked me. _'Ya like you would ever be able to replace Ap..._' Again, though I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward, who put his freezing hand on top of mine. I guess I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed him get into the driver's side and start the car. Before I could respond to his question he started driving towards the school.

"Wha… How'd you…" I began, slightly confused. _'I thought he could only read peoples minds, well of course not mine, but still…_'

"Jasper." He responded, gesturing towards the blond-haired teen in the back seat. _'Oh that makes since_,' I thought as I looked at the speed gage,_'95mph? Wow, he must be trying to go slow._'

He looked at me now, waiting for my answer, his topaz colored eyes capturing my gaze. "Oh, um, it's... it's nothing. I'm just sort of... worried that if I am coming over to... your house later tonight, I won't be able to see Charlie, since he won't be home until late." I lied. The Cullen's may think that I'm a terrible liar, but in reality, I'm one of the best liars around! _'I might be even better than... than him..._' I thought as I internally laughed at myself, and knew that I had a smile on my face, _'No one can be better than him, he's... he's the best one around.'_

"Don't worry Bella! I've already planned everything out! I'm allowing you three hours at home with Charlie after school. Then, I will come over dress you up for tonight, and I shall wait until he gives you your brand new video camera, before I bring you over to start the party." She said smiling, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Gee, thanks Alice, for telling me what I'm going to get before I get it." I said sarcastic.

"You're oh-so welcome sister of mine!" She replied, literally bouncing in her seat. _'I can't believe they believed that obvious lie! I won't even be seeing Charlie anymore after tonight, but I still care for him though…_' I thought as a thought came through my mind in a voice that I hadn't heard in five agonizingly long years…

'_**Of course they believed it 'Ella. You always have cared for your "dad", real and fake. Your just that kind of person…'**_

_'Hello? Is... Is that... Is that really you? Hello?_' I thought back, hoping that I would hear a response from someone I had not seen in a long time. No answer came.

_'You must be hallucinating; they haven't been able, or have wanted to contact you for five years now. Why would they contact you now, even if this is the day that you-'_I tried to convince myself, but, of course, before I could finish, we arrived at Forks High School. _'A.k.a the highschool where the boys flirt on every girl they can get their hands on.' _I thought slightly smirking to myself, and for the smallest of seconds, I swear I heard laughter from twelve very distinct people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay here is the new and approved version of chp. 2 Voices and thoughts. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	3. Chp 3 Classes, Siblings, Secrets Oh My!

**A Goddesses Tale**

_By: Mythology Lover 831_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Both the twilight Saga, and the Percy Jackson and Olympian Series are not mine, and will never be mine, unfortunately. I do however own this certain story, and a few of the OC's and Names that I will be giving the characters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last Time on a Goddesses Tale:<span>**

_'You must be hallucinating; they haven't been able, or have wanted to contact you for five years now. Why would they contact you now, even if this is the day that you-_'I tried to convince myself, but, of course, before I could finish, we arrived at Forks High School. _'A.k.a the highschool where the boys flirt on every girl they can get their hands on._' I thought slightly smirking to myself, and for the smallest of seconds, I swear I heard laughter from twelve very distinct people.

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 3 <strong>

_Classes, Siblings, Secrets. Oh My!_

_**Isabella's P.O.V**_

Sighing I quickly unfastened my seatbelt and got out of the overly-expensive car. _'Why can't I ever drive my truck?'_ I thought as I noticed all of the stares directed at me once again for getting out of one of the '_illustrious Cullen vehicles'_ that so many teenage girls (Surprisingly, even a few guys) would die if they ever touched, let alone get into.

I suddenly felt a slightly dark presence behind me, and a pair of cool over-protective arms wrap around my waist. '_Oh, it's... it's only Edward... I appreciate what he's doing, really I do, but it's getting a little bit to much for me. It's like I can't even breath, or do anything for myself!'_ I shout/thought as I felt my supposed boyfriends soft growl on my back. I tried to pull away from his protective grip, but of course, with me being as weak as I am, I couldn't even make him budge. "Edward." I called trying to get him to notice that he was squeazing me a little bit to tight. "Edward!" I tried again, louder as his arms squeazed me even tighter as he glared at something, or someone, across the parking lot. "EDWARD!" I shouted as he finally relised what he was un-intentionally doing.

"Oh...Uh...Sorry Bella..." He replied letting me go. '_What has gotten into him? He is being way over the top...'_ I thought as he began to lead me towards the never changing school.

About half way to the front gates I started to hear the whispers and rumors of the six new students who would be moving here from somewhere in the East. I shook my head slightly as I heard the obnoxiously loud bell ring, signaling the start of the school day.

Silently I walked to the to my first class of the day, Advanced Triginometry with Mrs. Batsch **(A/N: Pronounced Batch**), as Edward slowly followed me like an ever so-loyal shadow.

* * *

><p>The first half of the day didn't go by very fast (like I had hoped it would), so I was very pleased when the bell rang for Lunch. I quickly jumped up, stuffed my science textbook in my bag, and nearly ran out of the small overly crowded classroom.<p>

Once I got out the door and into the cold, drizzle of the outside world, I automatically wished that I had taken my time to get out of the horrid classroom, since standing right there in front of my very eyes, was the wicked witch of the west, a.k.a Lauren Mallory. **(A/N: I always want to put Malfoy! Ugh. To many Harry Potter fanfictions...)**

"Oh look. It's the little slut Isabella Swan." she sneered as I walked past her quietly, ignoring her rude comment. Of course she couldn't let that be possible, because no one ignores the _almighty_ Lauren. "Didn't you hear me?" She asked in that annoyingly high voice that she just seems to _love_.

I spun around quickly, noticing in the back of my mind that six people were looking at us intentally, "What do you want Lauren?" I asked internally groaning as I caught the look in her eyes.

"Why did you ignore me _Bella_? What, I'm I not good enough to talk to now that you hang out with the Cullen's? Do you think that you are better than me or something? You're a nobody Isabella! You did something to the Cullen's to make them want to be around you." She replied her eyes blazing with anger and disgust.

I sighed. This has been going on like this for the past few months now. "Laruen," I started, acting as if I was talking to a kindergardener, "I, in no way or form, am doing anything to the Cullen's to make them want to be around me. They are doing that by themselves. Also I honestly don't think I'm above you, but I am definently not below you either. I, personally, don't like talking to you since you always insult me or try to boost your own self confidence by lowering mine and other people's. By saying the 'You're a nobody Isabella' thing proves my point exactly. So if we are done here, I would actually like to get, and eat, lunch before I'm 30 years old, so I'll just be going now." I said mith a slight smirk as the look on her face made her look like a goldfish. I started to walk away, and as soon as I was inside the caffeteria, a small smile sat upon my lips as I noticed the Cullen's all sitting there waiting for me. '_At least the Cullen's aren't like Lauren.'_ I thought as I sat down and began to talk to Emmett.

* * *

><p>Unfortunetaly, lunch soon came to an end. I sighed as I walked slowly, taking my time, to get to my Honors History class with Mr. Herema. '<em>I really don't mind history, but they never get any of their facts right when it cames to Ancient Greece and Rome... *Groan* Today is the day that we cover Ancient Greek society and religion.'<em> I whinned as I entered the brightly lit classroom. '_Hopefully he will at least get some of his religious facts right...'_ I thought again as I sat down at my seat.

I started randomly doodling on my notebook, as Mr. Herema walked in through the door with six students following right behind him. Something about the students seemed familiar to me, but for the life of me I couldn't remember. '_They sort of look like Them... wait a second...'_ I thought as I saw the look in the blond boy's eyes. _'Love? Worry? Excitement? Mischief? LOVE? Is it... Could it... Could it really be them?'_ I pondered as Mr. Herema began to introduce them as the six new students that I kept hearing so much about.

"Now class, we have six new students here today from New York City," _'That... That is just a coincidence...'_ " They will be staying at this school for a few week's or untill their family decides where they are going to live. Why don't you all ontroduce yourselves?" He asked as a light brown haired girl stepped forward.

"Um... Well, I'm Anna. I'm 18 years old and I love to read. I was also the top student at my old school." She said, grey eyes slightly glowing with amusement and uncertainty.

The blond haired boy started toalking next. "'Sup. I'm Arthur. I'm 18 almost 19 years old, and I like having fun and hanging out with my friends?" He said/questioned as if unsure of what he was supposed to say. The silver eyed girl standing next to him shook her head and sighed.

"Hello, I'm Lizzy and I'm this doofuses twin." She stated pointing to 'Arthur'. I caught her look as her eyes landed an me and she nodded slightly. _She knew what I thought._ I nodded back to her, and I slightly smiled. '_It's them. It's my siblings! I'm finally going home!'_ I thought as I once again caught her smile. The other's came forward introducing themselves. Thomas, Sally, Ralph. Those were the other one's 'names'.

'_Maybe I won't have to tell the Cullen's anything...' _I thought as I caught the smile from 'Arthur' again. I smiled back and he grinned even wider. I turned my attention back to Mr. Herema as he began his lecture and Ancient Greek society. I couldn't hold back the look that passed on my face, even as the whole class (a.k.a 'Lizzy', 'Arthur', 'Thomas', 'Sally', 'Ralph', and 'Anna') groaned in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay here is the new and improved version of chapter 3, _Classes, Siblings, Secrets. Oh My!. _The name's of the teachers are all from my school (Mrs. Batsch: My Advanced Algebra teacher, and Mr. Herema: My honors American history teacher.) I shall have the re-done version of chapter 4 done in a few days...


	4. Chp 4 Wanted at Home

**A Goddesses Tale**

_By: Mythology Lover 831_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Both the twilight Saga, and the Percy Jackson and Olympian Series are not mine, and will never be mine, unfortunately. I do however own this certain story, and a few of the OC's and Names that I will be giving the characters.

**AN: **I'm so sorry about not updating! My parents took away everything I had for the last four months... I still don't have much insperation for this story, but I'm getting some back. I will try to update some-what regularly if I can! I'm SO SORRY!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last Time on a Goddesses Tale:<span>**

'Maybe I won't have to tell the Cullen's anything...'_ I thought as I caught the smile from 'Arthur' again. I smiled back and he grinned even wider. I turned my attention back to Mr. Herema as he began his lecture and Ancient Greek society. I couldn't hold back the look that passed on my face, even as the whole class (a.k.a 'Lizzy', 'Arthur', 'Thomas', 'Sally', 'Ralph', and 'Anna') groaned in annoyance._

* * *

><p><strong>Chp 4<strong>

Wanted back home

**Third Person P.O.V.**

History class was usually Isabella Marie Swans favorite class of the day, but today, the time just couldn't go any slower. '_C'mon you stupid bell! Ring already..._' she thought angrily to the in-animate object. Sighing she looked over at the new girl 'Lizzie'. '_I can't believe it! There taking me back home! Why did I ever agree to be the one who went and stayed on earth with the mortals for five years?_'

'Lizzie' caught her eye and smiled boredly. '_Wow... He even bored Artemis... Now that is hard to do..._' the brunette thought shaking her head and looking back at the annoying clock. '_Only thirtey seconds left...' _she thought as she started putting her books and pencils back into her bag.

**!**

Once the bell rang, Bella was out of her seat and out the door within twenty seconds. '_Thank the gods!_' She thought as 'Lizzie' and 'Arthur' walked out of the classroom and ran towards her. Within two secomds 'Arthur's' hands were around her, hugging the life out of her.

"'Ella! I've missed you so much!" 'Lizzie' cried as she smiled at the teen.

"What are you all doing her?" She asked as 'Thomas', 'Sally', 'Ralph', and 'Anna' came out of the door and rushed over to them.

"Dad has not been the same since you left. He's been going crazy! And besides the five years are up today." 'Thomas' replied as he came over and gave her a hug also.

"So wait, what is Dad doing that is so wrong?" she questioned curious.

The six teens looked at eachother before answering. "Well, I think you should just see it for yourself. I don't think you would belive us if we told you..." 'Anna' said her eyes pleading.

Bella sighed. She hated when they got like this. "Fine. We can go now and ditch the rest of school, or we can stay and live out the last two hours of torture." 'Arthur' and 'Thomas' smiled wickedly as the each grabbed ahold of her hands and started running down the hall towards the exit. 'Anna' shook her head and thought '_imbasoles' _(**AN: Sp**) before she to started to follow as the others just casually walked.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Edward Cullen was looking out the window as he saw his girl-friend and the six new-kids running into the woods, where moments later seven flashes of bright white lights could be seen.<p>

'_Bella?_' He thought as he ran out of the classroom, only to find no one, nor scent, left of any of the seven teens. "BELLA?" He cried out in anguish as he started to look all over the cold forest for the one he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>WOW! I haven't updated in a long time... I'm so sorry! I hope to be updating more... Maybe... Please tell me what you think... I'm so sorry for it being so short...

**~R & R~**


	5. Authors note next chap up soon!

NOT** AN UPDATE!  
>JUST ME BEING ANGRY AT A REVIEW FROM TWO CHAPTERS AGO THAT I HAVE JUST FOUND AGAIN...<strong>

I just found a review from two chapters back from an anonomys reviewer saying:

_You are pathetic. This story is terrible. Don't write it! You have bad spelling and grammar!_

_Even me, a 13 year old, have better spelling and grammar than you. Heck, I can write bette than you._

_This is terrible, and get yourself a life._

_Atisila_

I just have two words to say to you Atisila. **SCREW YOU**! Just to let you know I am also thirteen and I am in one of the highest language arts class at my school! I have gotten the highest grades on every assignment and I have been writing since I was old enough to, even of it wasn't for Fanfiction. Oh and by saying that you can write better than me, and then saying have instead of has (Which is the proper way), dosen't look so good for you. I know that I make some mistakes, but I usually go back and try my hardest to fix them. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry to everyone else who thinks that this is an update since I know you want one, but I can't let this go anymore. Some of you will probably review saying:

_get a life._

Just like she did, but frankley, I think I should tell you I do have a life, so if this '_Atisila_' is reading this then I hope you get my point. :(

To the rest of my AWESONE reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE IT PAST 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! :) XD 

Again I am sorry for everyone else who had to read this, but I couldn't let whoever wrote that get away with it, especially since it wasn't a signed in review.

**Sincerly,**

**~Digi~**


	6. Chp 5 Where has Bella Gone?

**A Goddesses Tale**

_By: Mythology Lover 831_

**Disclaimer:** Both the twilight Saga, and the Percy Jackson and Olympian Series are not mine, and will never be mine, unfortunately. I do however own this certain story, and a few of the OC's and Names that I will be giving the characters.

**AN: **Okay people, here is the new chapter I promised….. a year ago. I'M SO FREAKING SORRY ABOUT THE YEAR LONG WAIT! If anyone is even still reading this, I will be so shocked…. You see, my parents thought that I wasn't fit to be writing on here, because of my reaction to that one review… Well… My mom let me go back on this even though my dad is pissed about it, so here's the super-ober long chapter, that you all deserve! Thank you for staying with me through everything….

**Warning: **There may be mentions of YAOI later on in this story, since I have fallen in love with the topic…. Okay so ya, I'm a yaoi fan-girl. Also, blood and the mauling of various sparkle-pire's are definitely going to be a part of this story. **LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT THE CULLEN'S TO DIE OR NOT. IF YOU DO, BUT ONLY CERTAIN ONE'S, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I HAVE STARTED TO HATE THOSE GAY-ASS SPARKLE-PIRE'S BUT I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY THE WAY I STARTED IT, IF YOU SO WISH. I CAN ALSO START A NEW STORY, LIKE THIS ONE, BUT WITH CULLEN-BASHING. LET ME KNOW PLEASE!**

**Last Time on a Goddesses Tale:**

**'**_**Bella?**__' He thought as he ran out of the classroom, only to find no one, nor scent, left of any of the seven teens. "BELLA?" He cried out in anguish as he started to look all over the cold forest for the one he loved._

* * *

><p><strong>Chp 5<strong>

Where Did Bella Go?

**Third Person P.O.V.**

_'Oh please... Dear god no...'_ The frantic teen thought, running through the forest at speeds no vampire had ever gone before. '_My sweet, sweet Bella... If I had only been with you, then... Then maybe... Please be okay... You are the only hum- I mean girl, that I have ever loved...'_

He continued his frantic search, calling out his loved one's name, untill even the faintest glow of the sun cold not be seen. Stopping in a clearing, he looked to the sky and yelled out in a fit of dessperation, "WHY?!"

The only noise that could be heard was those of his own dry sobs.

* * *

><p>"Edward!" A voice called, startling the sobbing, hysterical teen out of his stupor. "Edward! Where the Hell are you?"<p>

A pixie-haired teen ran into the clearing, stopping only when she caught site of the exhausted and depressed teen. "Edward? What's wrong? A-An-And where's Bella?"

The teen on the ground began to wail and sob once again. "Edward! What has gotten into you? Where. Is. Bella?" She annunciated slowly, trying to figure out why her brother was acting so strange. '_He has never acted like this before… Or at least he hasn't since Jasper and I have known the Cullen's…'_

Edward looked up at his sister. "You don't know?" He asked shock and worry evident in his raspy voice.

She looked at him in confusion. _'Know what?'_ She wondered. "Edward… Know what? What am I supposed to know?"

He shook his head in despair, "She was taken… She's gone… Bella… B-Be-Be-Bella!" He cried putting his face in his hands. Alice just stared. '_Gone? But… But… She's wasn't supposed to go anywhere… All of the visions that I've had have shown that she was going to go to school… Go home… And then come to our house… Right? There was nothing else! What didn't I see?'_ She thought frantically trying to find the answer.

The only answer she recieved, was that of the howling wind and her brother's own cries.

"Ed? When did this happen, and how do you know she was taken?" She asked trying to collect her thoughts together, and not make it harder for her brother.

He sniffed a few times and then looked up at her with sad, and desperate eyes. "I saw her and the new kids walk into the forest around, um… fourth period I think…"

She nodded, thinking back on all of the visions she's had on Bella. "Out of all of the visions… Out of all of the possible futures… We just had to go down a path, I've never seen before… And what's worse, is that I can't 'see' anything…" She whispered, looking down at her feet.

He stared up at her in shock. "Your visions? You can't see anything? But… Vampires can't just lose their powers… It's impossible." He stated standing up and pacing. "This day has just gone from bad to worse. Bella's gone, your visions have disappeared, what's next? Bella's going to return only to be attacked by one of us?" **(Oh the irony! XD If he only knew what would have happened...) **He stopped to try, in vain, to calm down. "I'm only saying that my girl-friend, the one I love, is gone. Today is her birthday, and now I can't even see her anymore. Please Alice, if you find out anything, then please let me know." He pleaded. She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Eddie. We'll find her. I know for a fact, that those teens weren't vampires. If anything, they were just normal humans. We WILL find her." He smiled slightly, but shook his head. '_Bella… If you're out there… Please… Let us know…' _He sighed, following his sister away from the clearing. '_I'm coming Bella. I'm coming.' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Okay… So ya… maybe this wasn't as long as I had expected, but hey. What are you going to do about it? I literally wrote this within an hour, and it probably shows. I'll try to edit it either tomorrow or later today. I WILL be updating tomorrow either way. Thanks again for reading!

Brofist to all you Bro's out there, PEWDIEPIE IS BACK! YES!

/) to all you Bronies…

Epic high five to all of you Smoshers…

And A big hug/high five/bro fist to all of you 1Directioners out there also.

To everyone else, A big hug, and a high five!

**~R & R~**


	7. Chapter 6 Life on Olympus

**A Goddesses Tale**

_By: Mythology Lover 831_

**Disclaimer:** Both the twilight Saga, and the Percy Jackson and Olympian Series are not mine, and will never be mine, unfortunately. I do however own this certain story, and a few of the OC's and Names that I will be giving the characters.

**Warning: **There may be mentions of YAOI later on in this story, since I have fallen in love with the topic…. Okay so ya, I'm a yaoi fan-girl. Also, blood and the mauling of various sparkle-pire's are definitely going to be a part of this story. **LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT THE CULLEN'S TO DIE OR NOT. IF YOU DO, BUT ONLY CERTAIN ONE'S, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I HAVE STARTED TO HATE THOSE GAY-ASS SPARKLE-PIRE'S BUT I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY THE WAY I STARTED IT, IF YOU SO WISH. I CAN ALSO START A NEW STORY, LIKE THIS ONE, BUT WITH CULLEN-BASHING. LET ME KNOW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on a Goddesses Tale:<strong>

_"Eddie. We'll find her. I know for a fact, that those teens weren't vampires. If anything, they were just normal humans. We WILL find her." He smiled slightly, but shook his head. '_Bella… If you're out there… Please… Let us know…' _He sighed, following his sister away from the clearing. '_I'm coming Bella. I'm coming.'__

* * *

><p><strong>Chp 6<br>**

_Life on Olympus..._

**Posideon's P.O.V**

_Five_ years. That's how long my brother has been a tyrant to all of us other gods.

My sweet, little niece Ariella was sent down to the mortal realm to learn more about the humans we know so little about and yet mess around with so often. Once she left, Zeus, my youngest brother, went into a rage, capturing us all (against our will might I add) and enslaving us on Mount Olympus. The place we all thought of as our home was now our prison, or personal hell if you so wish. (Do not pick a fight with me Haedes. You called it that yourself.)

"Posideon. Brother, please don't dwell on your thoughts for to long." A voice called from the other side of my green and aqua colored walls. No light shined from the windows, so in the darkness my thoughts began to fester more and more until I could hear nothing but my own thoughts, trapped inside my own mind as a cold, high cackle issued forth from the bleak corridor outside my cell door.

**Hestia's P.O.V**

I heard my dear brother fall to the ground as his own mind trapped him within it's walls. '_How did we come to this? Please Ariella, come home soon... And bring with you the peace and prosperity we had just five years previous...'_ I knew that just thinking these thoughts wouldn't do much as my cell door creaked open, light blinding my senses for a few moments before a cackle that has becoming all to familiar resounded in the small cell.

"What do you want Zeus?" He smirked, coming towards me once again. He never noticed the seven furious figures stalking up behind him, or the white haired young girl with blazing blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: T<strong>his wasn't as long as I had expected... Once again... Thanks for reading...

Brofist to all you Bro's out there...

/) to all you Bronies…

Epic high five to all of you Smoshers…

And A big hug/high five/bro fist to all of you 1Directioners out there also.

To everyone else, A big hug, and a high five!

**~R & R~**


	8. Chapter 8 One year later wCullens :P

**A Goddesses Tale**

_By: Mythology Lover 831_

**Disclaimer:** Both the twilight Saga, and the Percy Jackson and Olympian Series are not mine, and will never be mine, unfortunately. I do however own this certain story, and a few of the OC's and Names that I will be giving the characters.

**Warning: **There may be mentions of YAOI later on in this story, since I have fallen in love with the topic…. Okay so ya, I'm a yaoi fan-girl. Also, blood and the mauling of various sparkle-pire's are definitely going to be a part of this story. **Okay so I have decided that Edward and Alice would most likely be bashed... Heavily. The others won't be as much if not at all... Especially not Em and Jazz since I like them. They are nice. (In fact I might even put them together in the future.) (I fdon't know yet.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on a Goddesses Tale:<strong>

_"What do you want Zeus?" He smirked, coming towards me once again. He never noticed the seven furious figures stalking up behind him, or the white haired young girl with blazing blue eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 8<strong>

**1 year later **

**Forks Washinton**

**Cullen Household**

A year passed quicker than the Cullen's would have liked. There was no sign of Edward's 'beloved' anywhere, so after about three weeks went by and there was no scent, sighting, trace, or even a whisper of her being seen somewhere, most of the Cullen family stopped looking, thinking that she could handle herself on her own... All except for two possesive _people_. Since then the two family members who dared to continued to search countlessly became distant to the others, loathing towards anything that even dared to breath in their direction, and obssesed with this one 'fragile' seemingly normal human girl.

And most of all:

Edward was not happy.

"How dare she leave me! Who does she think she is?! I gave her my heart and then she just disappears?" The bronze haired male roared, the whole house shaking with his outburst.

The pixie-like teen next to him rubbed his back softly, smirking nastily with a crazed gleam in her eyes. "Don't worry Eddie-poo. We'll find her, and make her pay for what she did to us- I mean you. After that she will realize her mistake and come running straight back to u- you."

He nodded in agreement, not noticing her mess-ups, before a new voice interjected. "Hey you two! Leave Bells alone! If she wanted to come back she would have returned months ago." Emmet shouted up the stairs as Jasper stood beside him nodding his head in agreement. "And if you do go trying to harm her, you will have to answer to us. She may have left but she is still a sister to me and Jazz." Edward grumbled and growled repetedly at this.

"She desereves everything she gets! She desserted us! I thought for sure that both of you would have been on our sides, seeing as you were as upset as us when that little bitch decided to run away like the coward she is." Alice responded going to the top of the stairs and noticing her 'mate' with her 'brother'.

"No she dosen't Alice! She most likely had her reasons, and if you dare call her a bitch one more time I'll- I don't lnow what I'll do, but you will regret it greatly. Just let her go and get over her, dumbasses. If you don't you're going to end up hurting yourselves and everyone around you... Even more so then you already have." With that both of them left, shaking their heads at how foolish some people could be.

Edward and Alice snarled deep in their throats. _'No one talks to us like that.' _Edward thought storming back into his room along with Alice.

If those two had stayed very much longer they would have noticed that their 'brothers' went swiftly into the garage, where they closed the door quickly behind them locking it from the inside. And if they had then bothered to even slightly follow them in some random fitfilled rage, they would have noticed the blond haired one turn on the gardening hose and angle it just right to where a brilliant rainbow appeared glimmering across and through the millions of tiny drops of icy water.

"Ariella; Mount Olympus, New York City."

... And if the two revengeful beings had even slightly cared to have noticed, slightly cared to have even pretended to be curious, they would have seen a beautiful young snowy haired girl with startingly brilliant clear Aqua eyes staring out at them, smiling sweatly at her favorite nefews.

_'Hermes and Apollo should be quite proud of these two. I wonder if there is a way to bring them up here without causing to much suspition...?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you all for reading the newest chapter of a Goddesses Tale! I'm finally off for the summer! WOO-HOO! I loved my freshman year of highschool, but it is still great to be out of it. I'm officially a sophomore today since today was the last day of school! Yes! And, to top it all off, my birthday is next Sunday. June 2! I will finally be 15! YAY! Wellp. Thanks for reading! And R&R please!

Brofist to all you Bro's out there...

/) to all you Bronies…

Epic high five to all of you Smoshers…

And A big hug/high five/bro fist to all of you 1Directioners out there also.

To everyone else, A big hug, and a high five!

**~R & R~**


End file.
